The Truth Behind 'My Dream'
by misscakerella
Summary: Stevie didn't fall by accident. She was pushed.


Stevie didn't fall off a cliff by accident. She wasn't that stupid to accidentally slip off the edge.

Wanna know the real story behind her "death?"

Remember when I said Zander had fangirls? They were dedicated. Real dedicated...

This one fangirl had many motives to get rid of Stevie Baskara. Greed. Jealousy. Lust.

She went crazy over Zander Robbins. She thought about him every day and night. Favorite drink? Smoothies. Favorite animal? Monkey. Favorite instrument? Ukulele. Everything about him, she recorded in a notebook, protected by her minions of pink.

Surprisingly, she was the queen Perf, Molly. Yes, Molly. The girl that dressed like a skunkbag. The girl that judged every Brewster student based off of the color of their shoes. The girl that thought obesity was contagious that she couldn't stand to be in the same room with someone ever 130 pounds.

Yup. Her.

She figured being together with the most liked guy at Brewster, she would gain more popularity, and maybe people wouldn't think of her of the spawn of a pink demon.

Besides dating the hottest guy at school, she despised Stevie for many other reasons. Ever since the Perfs met Stevie, her minions gained minds of their own. They became more assertive, stood up to Molly, and even held a protest to change the rules. Of course, Molly threatened her minions for release, so the protest ended quickly.

Stevie stole everything from Molly. The title for "most" beautiful girl at Brewster, even though Stevie thought it was stupid. Her friend's loyalty. The trust of Brewster's teachers 4.0 when Stevie proved that Molly cheated every single time on tests, proving that Molly's 4.0 was very dependent. The audience at lunch, when Stevie came up with the idea for Sing Telegrams with Gravity. And of course, Zander Robbins.

So Molly plotted many plans against Stevie Baskara. Letting Stevie into the Perfs just to suffocate her with a tainted cucumber mask? Failed. Threatening Stevie with locker notes? Failed. Locking Loserberry into Brewster's walk-in freezer?

FAILED.

Until that hiking trip.

Molly became so desperate that she ended up stalking Stevie to her family's hiking trip. She approached the situation with much anxiety. She planned to take Stevie's life. She didn't know how or when her plans were conceived, but once it registered into her head, it haunted her every day and night.

Molly followed Stevie's family into the trees. She waited every night and day. Waited for the right moment...

And then it came.

"Mom?" Stevie asked.

"Yes darling?" her mother replied.

"Can I explore the mountains by myself?" she asked ready to flash her mother puppy dog eyes.

"But you'll get lost." her mother said bluntly.

"Mom," Stevie started. "I've been though these mountains ever since I was eight years old. I know my way around this place." Stevie said.

"But-"

"Please mom?" Stevie begged.

And so her mother conceded.

"Fine," she sighed. "But make sure you're back by dinnertime. RIB NIGHT!" her mother smiled. Stevie smiled back as she took her phone and left.

Stevie explored the area, green blanketing the world, like the land was painted green by an artists' paintbrush.

"Oh my god," she whispered to herself, staring at the sunset. The lavender blended perfectly with the blue. The orange and red were like puzzle pieces, they fit perfectly. "It's beautiful." she whispered in awe.

Molly thought the sunset was beautiful too, but she was on a mission.

She slowly crept up to Stevie, not making a sound.

And then she pushed her down the cliff.

Unfortunately for Molly, Stevie didn't fall so easily.

Stevie held onto a stray tree branch and looked up.

"Molly?" Stevie asked confused. "Why would you do this?" Stevie asked surprised.

"You stole everything! Now let go of the stupid tree branch!" Molly yelled.

Suddenly, everything registered into Stevie's head.

"You are not getting rid of me that easily." Stevie glared up at her.

Molly wanted to throw something at Stevie. She wanted to strike her hands and make them concede to her destiny. Death. But she was too far away.

"Let go!" Molly yelled.

"Shut up," Stevie spat. "I'm not dying today," Stevie said. "Don't look down. Don't look down." she told herself.

But of course, Stevie did.

50 feet? 100 feet? 1000 feet? Whatever it was, it sure was high. Really high that the rocks down below look like dirt.

"It's bad enough I'm not the prettiest girl in school anymore, but you stole my Zan-Zan!" Molly wailed.

Stevie rolled her eyes in annoyance and tightened her grip on the branch.

"You mean that stupid poll? Give that up Molly. It's stupid."

"Shut up!" Molly screeched.

"I'M THE ONE HANGING OVER POSSIBLE DEATH HERE!" Stevie yelled in anger, "And seriously? Zan-Zan? It's not counted as stealing if he was never yours." Stevie smirked, but she knew she wouldn't be smirking for long.

"You little bitc-"

"Molly," Stevie and Molly heard. "Let me finish this."

"But..." Molly started.

"If Zander found out you were the cause of Stevie's death, you'd have no chance with him." the blond said.

Molly didn't come to the trip alone. She was too dependent, so she brought along her second-in-command Perf, Grace, to accompany her.

Molly pondered over the idea.

"Hmm... Sure. Why not? Just gives me less work," Molly smiled. She smirked at Stevie's doom. "Do it quick and meet me back at the car." Molly said as she sashayed off into the clutter of trees.

Grace looked at Stevie dangling from the branch and awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck.

"So... how long have you've been hanging on there?" Grace asked.

"About three minutes?" Stevie guessed. "So... this is how my life's gonna end," she sighed. "Yippee."

"No, it's not," Grace said as she took a bundle of pink rope and threw it around the tree branch. Grace pulled the branch closer to the edge of the cliff. "Come on. We need to talk." Grace said as Stevie scooted to the edge of the cliff and landed safely.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." Stevie said as her hands ached.

"You won't be happy later on..." Grace trailed off.

"What do you mean?" Stevie asked skeptically, her eyebrows furrowed.

"You might want to sit down. I prefer not so close to the edge of the cliff." Grace said as Stevie walked away from the edge of the cliff, and sat down.

"What do you need to tell me?" Stevie asked her.

"Well... Molly got tired of you replacing her. Plus, she sort of likes Zander," she started. "So... she figured out that if she got rid of you, she'd have a chance with Zander." Grace explained.

"Oh great. Well, I can just rub it in her face-"

"I wouldn't recommend that." Grace interrupted.

"Why not?" Stevie asked.

"I've seen Moly's plan book, and it's not pretty," she said. "If she knew this plan failed, then she would've moved onto the next one."

"Which is?" Stevie asked, annoyed of the suspense.

"If she couldn't have Zander, no one could." she finished.

Stevie just stared at Grace, and her head ached. She couldn't believe what she just said.

"You're saying that-that if... I'm not dead, then Zander will be?" Stevie asked horrified of the thought.

"Pretty much. So that's why I need you to fake your death." Grace said.

"I need to fake my death!?" Stevie yelled in surprise. "She wouldn't kill Zander. Would she?"

"She followed you to your hiking trip and pushed you off a cliff. I'm sure she would kill Zander," Grace said. "You don't have to die quickly. If you want to say your last goodbyes, then fake a coma." Grace said.

"This is ridiculous." Stevie said.

"You need to fake your death. I know you love Zander, and you do not want him to die," Grace said. "My dad works in a hospital. There are many empty rooms, and I'm pretty sure he'll play along." Grace said.

"Won't there will be a funeral or something? What about my family?" Stevie asked.

"Your family can know. And maybe the funeral will be held in Germany?" Grace said. "Besides, isn't your family moving to Germany in a few months?" Grace asked.

"How did you know-"

"Molly." Grace said simply.

"Oh," Stevie said. "Can Gravity 5 know about it?" Stevie asked.

"No. It's too risky." Grace said.

"Molly won't believe that I'm dead. She's not that stupid." Stevie said.

"It's been three years, and Molly still thinks I'm an airhead. I'm pretty sure she'll believe you're dead." Grace said gathering her rope and stuffing it into her backpack. "Wait here for 15 minutes, or Molly will see you.. Tell your family about the thing, and hopefully, Molly won't murder Zander." Grace says.

"How do I know I can trust you?"" Stevie asked skeptically.

"You don't have to trust me, but Zander would want you to," Grace said. "Besides, I did save your life. Didn't I?" Grace said as she left Stevie to ponder over the choice.

Grace got into the car with an evil smirk on her face.

"It's done!" Grace said in a happy cheery voice, even though it made her sick.

The look on Molly's face said it all. Like a kid on Christmas Day. Like a mother looking at her newborn baby for the first time.

Pure happiness.

And so she laughed maniacally and started the car.

"Say goodbye Stevie." Molly laughed maniacally as she drove back home.

So Stevie never died, but she wished she did. The one she loved thought she was dead, and her family ended up moving to Germany. She and Zander never found love in their lives, and they regretted that putrid day she died.

They both wished they never had to say goodbye.

**A/N: Mabye this will change your whole point of view from my one-shot, My Dream. Maybe it's disturbing, but I guess I need to take on some more serious writing. So... Yeah. I'm not sure if I should continue or whatever. I don't know. **

**Any thoughts? Please review.**


End file.
